


Hans and Briar Rose

by ai_katsuu, OceanSpray5



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [6]
Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: After breaking each other's curses, Hans brings Briar to meet the rest of the group at the White Palace
Relationships: Hans/Briar Rose, Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Kio/ Peter Pan, Merlin/Snow White, Noki/ Goldie, Pino/ Gretel
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Kudos: 14





	Hans and Briar Rose

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Briar Rose, please read this as a backstory!
> 
> https://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/624525823370756096/briar-and-hans
> 
> Goldie, Gretel and Peter belong to sleepy-lion-king and disnerd-4ever on tumblr!

_“Are you ready?”_ **  
**

Hans looked at the beautiful princess beside him. The small holes of sun rays hitting her face as the wall of bushes blocks her last path. 

Briar Rose nodded firmly, “I’m ready.” 

Hans took her hand and gently squeezed it. They both stepped forward and made their way through the bushes, outside the forest. 

Briar held her hand up to cover her face as fresh sunshine shone. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she took in the sight. Beautiful green mountains with snowy white tips, grass so much greener than the grey ones in her forest, flowers that never bloomed back there, and a gentle breeze that lifted her braid midair. Briar let out a small gasp, which Hans noticed right away.

“I understand it’s been awhile, and it might be a little scary but-“ 

**“AHHH!”** she lifted her arms and screamed out of joy. 

Adrenaline completely took over her body. She ran barefooted across the cool grass, she did cartwheels near the lake, just in pure bliss that she was finally free. 

“Briar please, your dress-! And the river, you might fall!” Hans said with a light red face, unsure where to look as his gaze went back and forth checking on her to make sure she didn’t fall doing her cartwheels. 

Briar tumbled on the grass, laughing and giggling to herself as she sat up. She tried her best to fix her hair but it was practically useless by then. 

Finally, Hans caught up to her. “Briar…please..” he said trying to catch his breath, “I’m very happy as well but-“ 

“Oh Hans!” she suddenly jumped up and embraced him, tackling him down on the grass. Surprised by the sudden action, Hans could only widen his eyes, flustered, unsure where to put his hands. 

“I can’t believe it really worked! Thank you so much, I don’t even know what I could do to thank you!” she smiled down at him. As much time they spent together in the woods, she still managed to make him downright melt at the sight of her smile. 

He laughed a bit, “You sort of just broke my curse so we’re kinda good.” 

Briar giggled and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before running back around the field. Hans sat himself up as he smiled at her, his hand touching his forehead. Briar continued to explore the outside world while Hans followed her as she sprinted through the fields. She picked several flowers, swung around fruit trees, and even almost jumped in the lake before Hans just barely managed to stop her.

When she had finally calmed down the pair had found a small shaded area where Hans could cook them a quick lunch. Lying down on her stomach, resting her head on her hands, Briar swung her legs up and down as she watched Hans cook, eagerly awaiting the food in the pot. (Which Hans became used to at this point but he found it adorable.)

“Here you are,” he handed her a bowl of mushroom soup. “To your first meal outside of the forest!” he exclaimed. 

Briar giggled and took a sip of the meal. “Mmm, oh Hans, amazing as always!” she closed her eyes and savored the taste of a warm meal. Hans merely smiled, the usual pride in his chest whenever she ate his cooking. 

It’s like what his father used to say, ‘The secret in becoming a good chef is to meet a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her.’ 

Content with the results, he leaned back on the tree as he took a bite of his own meal. “So Bry, where are you going now?” Hans asked her. 

She suddenly stopped eating and looked up as in thought, “I..I haven’t really thought about that.” she said in realization. 

“If you want!” Hans spoke soon after, “You can join the rest of the group back in the White Castle! That’s where they mostly hang out and they’d be happy to have you.”

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand out of habit, “You think so?” 

Hans nodded, “I’d especially love for you to meet Gretel at least. Oh and they don’t even know my curse is broken, you should definitely be there for that.” he laughed. 

“Mm..yeah..” she looked sideways and took another bite of her food. 

Hans noticed her change in demeanor, “Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, “Yeah it’s just..I’m a little scared,” she admitted, “I’m sure they’re all lovely people but I don’t wanna make a fool of myself. I know you’ve told me all about them but I just wanna make a good first impression.” 

“Hey, hey,” Hans looked at her, “You have nothing to worry about, I of all people know you have a good heart. And although it takes a few years off my life to see it, you’re very spontaneous and active. You don’t have to worry about acting all royal there, being yourself is the best thing you could do.” he assured her.

Briar looked at him for a bit before breaking into a smile and stirring her soup, “Thanks, Hans.” They finished up their lunch and made their way back to King White’s castle. 

Hans looked at the large gates and thought for a bit. It would probably be too much to enter through the main gates, it would be better if they used the basement entrance, otherwise known as the triplets workshop. 

He opened the door, relieved that they had left it unlocked. “Wow, it’s really dark, can you see anything?” Briar moved around. 

“I don’t know, but be careful, the triplets have a lot of stuff here. Let me get the light switch.” he tried navigating his way through the room, careful not to bump or trip on anything. 

“Oh!” she lightly yelped as she stepped on something. 

“You okay?” Hans whipped his head around and rushed to her side.

“Yeah yeah,” she stood on one foot as her hand held her other. Hans steadied her balance. “I just stepped on something sharp, I should really get some shoes after thi-”

_Flick_

For the second time that day Briar’s eyes had to adjust to the changing light. Once her vision had cleared she saw several individuals sitting on chairs and couches on the far end of the room, all eyes staring at them. They seemed to have been in the middle of a snack meeting as there was food around the table. 

“Oh-uh” Hans stood up, suddenly unsure what to say.

“He brought the girl home, pay up.” Merlin nudged Arthur to which he groaned and gave him another bag of Dog Food. 

“Wait, you guys aren’t surprised? I’m human again!” he moved his hands up and down.

“You snuck out of the castle almost every day with a basket of food that was way too much for even you to eat. It was kind of obvious.” Jack traced the rim of his teacup with his pinky. 

“Yeah, you would always have this stupid smile on your face while cooking.” Goldie laughed. 

“W-what smile? I don’t smile!” he said stuttering and looking back and forth between them and Briar, clearly embarrassed.

“Don’t believe them, I wasn’t excited to see you. No I mean I was excited to see you but I never smiled while cooking, I mean who does that?” he rambled on.

“Urgh stop, you’re scaring her.” Gretel rolled her eyes and smiled. She was the first one to walk over and both took Briar’s hands with her own. 

“Hi, I’m-” 

“Gretel, right?” Briar shyly smiled, “Hans told me so much about his beloved sister.” 

Gretel looked taken aback and looked at her brother, “ **Beloved?** ” 

Hans frowned and averted gaze, “What..I don’t know what she’s talking about..” he mumbled. 

“Aww you do love me!” she beamed and ran towards her brother, head locking him like she used to do when they were kids. 

“Ow! Gret stop, I hate it when you do this!” 

“Oh don’t be such a weakling.” 

“I am not!” 

While the twins were busy wrestling on the far end of the room, Snow, Audrey, and Goldie got out of their seats and made their way towards the seemingly dainty girl. 

“You’re so pretty!”

“Oh, thank you, I-”

“What’s your name?” 

“Uhm..Briar Rose,” 

“No way I’ve heard about you so much! Where have you been this whole time?”

At Goldie’s question, Hans poked his head up and pushed his sister off him (resulting in a small ‘ow’ from her) he quickly went to her side, putting his hands on her arms as he spoke to the girls, “You guys don’t have to ask. Bry is a lovely person, that’s all you need to know.” 

“Aww gross, you two have nicknames.” Peter Pan jokingly said while smirking.

“Hypocrite,” Kio mumbled before throwing a bag of Dog Food at his face.

“Snow White?” Hans called her, “do you think you girls could show Briar around the castle? Get to know her a bit.” 

Snow smiled, “Of course. C’mon Briar, there’s this really cool room we have I wanna show you!” she eagerly pulled her along. 

“Oh, alright,” she said, smiling a bit. Once the girls left the room Hans sat down with his friends, clearly exhausted.

“Alright, you did it!” Merlin threw him a bag of Dog Food, to which Hans gratefully accepted. 

“Looks like you’re the last one, sword boy.” Jack looked in Arthur’s direction. 

“Watch it, blondie.” 

“Are you really not going to tell us where she’s from though?” Noki asked. 

“It’s not really my story to tell,” he told them. 

“Well we’re very happy for you Hans!” Pino grinned and handed him a glass. “Looks like your cooking finally made its way to a woman’s heart!”

Meanwhile Snow had brought the girls to the courtyard for some fresh air. “So what do you do for fun Briar?” Goldie asked. 

“Oh! Well…” she thought about making a good first impression by saying something elegant like her parents had taught her, but after what she’s been through with Hans she decided she no longer needed to do that. “I like to sword-fight!” she said. 

“No way really? Why don’t you show us? I’ll go against you!” Audrey beamed.

She stretched her arm towards the fountain and the water came flowing to her hand, forming what looked like to be a thin sword. “I promise I won’t use any of my powers aside from this.” 

Briar, amazed by the magic, got excited and rapidly nodded her head. “Yeah, sure!”

Audrey had a lot of experience using her magic, her water made it easy to capture her enemies, and thus her battles ended quickly. But aside from her sword, she wasn’t supposed to use any magic, which unfortunately also meant that she didn’t have enough stamina to last her a full on sword fight. 

Panting as she held the fountain for support, she breathed out, “H-How..how are you not even sweating?” she looked at Briar. 

“C’mon, you can still last!” she shouted encouragingly. 

“Yeah no I really can’t…” she whispered tiredly. 

“What’s going on here?” the F7 and Peter walked in the courtyard. 

“You,” Audrey pointed her sword at Hans, then at Briar, “Your woman is crazy athletic, she’s not even tired.” Audrey breathed out. 

“Or you just have really bad stamina without your powers,” Peter flew and hovered above her. “you look like you’re dying.” 

“Shut up, you’re next.”

“I have to say,” Gretel walked up to her brother, “I’m a little surprised she broke your curse, she’s so…different from you.”

Hans laughed as he gently pushed her. “Indeed she is.”


End file.
